Friends but Enemies
by cookme25
Summary: The sequel to Discovery. Jenna meets a new friend and becomes closer to another. T just to be safe, mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

A/U If you haven't read my other story don't continue with this one. The other one is 6 chapters long and is titled Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's this would be a plot line and I would be Jenna

Friends but Enemies

Ch.1

Freedom

Jenna had been living in Seattle for a few weeks now and was ready to explore. She still wasn't able to call her adoptive parents mom and dad yet. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to call Meredith mom but she thought maybe someday she could call Derek dad.

One morning as they were getting ready to head out Jenna asked, "Can I get a bus pass? That way I can explore the city while you guys are at work."

Meredith and Derek thought about it for a minute. "Sure, that's actually a really good idea Jenna." Derek said.

"Yea, I'll tell you what. If you still have that bus map, I'll give you some money for the pass and the fare and when we get to the hospital you can take a bus to the costumer service shop to buy a monthly pass."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan."

About an hour later, Jenna was holding her bus pass. _This process was way shorter in Portland. _She thought to herself. She boarded a bus headed back to the hospital. _This way I'll know which bus to take if I find somewhere I like_

Jenna arrived at the hospital and caught the first bus headed back in the city. She checked out the stops on her map and decided to get off at the first stop. The bus let out on a street corner so Jenna walked down the one side of a street. A little bit of the way down she say a beautiful window display full of pastries particularly muffins. She looked up and the sign said _Cricket's Bakery. _She walked in and saw a kid about fifteen or sixteen working the front.

"Hi, Welcome to Cricket's. My name's Josh. How can I help you?"

Remembering she had the money she won after gambling she said, "Can I get a dozen chocolate chip muffins?"

"Absolutely, just one minute."

Just then a blond women walked out from the kitchen.

Being the person she was Jenna said, "Hi, I'm Jenna Mar...I still can get used to that, Jenna Shepherd."

"As in Derek Shepherd?" _Wow, That's surprising she looks so familiar_

"Yes, but he's my adopted dad. My real dad is George O'Malley."

"Are you...wait you did say...George." The woman stuttered

"Yea, did you know him?" Jenna asked curiously.

"He was my best friend. Wow." She paused for a minute

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, My name's Izzie Stevens."


	2. Chapter 2

Friends but Enemies

Ch.2

Trauma

While Jenna was out exploring Seattle, Meredith and Derek still had to work.

"Maybe some guy will come in with a headache and it'll be a tumor." Lexie said as she changed into her scrubs

"Maybe they'll be a big accident and some guy will come in with massive brain injuries." Meredith replied

"Maybe a huge astroid will land near the hospital, with lots of cardio injuries. Then all the sudden I become a world renowned cardio god." Christina replied with full honesty

"I see we have some exciting days of a head of us now." Avery said walking into the locker room

"What do you care, Avery? You're just pissed because I'm with Teddy and you're not." Christina replied.

"I care deeply because I get to work the E.R today with Dr. Grey. Speaking of which, we should get going, I hear there's going to be a huge astroid landing today." Avery said with a laugh.

Jackson and Meredith walked the E.R silently, each of them thinking up big and crazy plans for the day.

As they arrived in the E.R a trauma came in. "Ten year old girl, possible brain injury and then the obvious glass shard in her leg." said the parametic

"Okay, Page Nelson, and Torres." Hunt said to an intern. He then turned to the paramedic and said, "Move her to trauma one."

"Ummm, Dr. Hunt, I think you need to page Altman too. She has a heart murmur." Jackson said.

"Someone go page Altman."

Just then Nelson came in. After his intial exam, he spoke, "She needs a CT."

Then, as he was saying that, both Torres and Altman came in. "Let us do our exam then we'll take her up."

Altman said, "She definatly has a murmur but it's mild so you're okay."

Callie spoke next, "I need an x-ray of her leg to see how the glass is positoined."

"Ok, someone call CT and X-Ray, tell them we're coming up."

When they finally got the results back, they didn't look good. "That's definatly an aneurysm." Meredith spoke up.

"And the glass is sitting right on top of her bone." Torres said.

"Okay, we need to get her to an OR stat. Grey, call the OR tell them were on our way and you're scrubbing in." Hunt said.

"Time of Death, 9:32" Hunt said a few hours later

This was the third time she had coded and they hadn't been able to bring her back this time they couldn't do it.

In the scrub room Meredith said, "I'll go tell the family."

"She doesn't have any." Callie said

"What do you mean?"

"She's an orphan. Her mom died of cancer last year. Her dad in a car accident an year before that."

Meredith just couldn't take it. She left the scrub room and went straight to the nearest closet. She just started crying. Callie opened the door then closed it. She knew that Meredith needed Derek so she paged him.

When he came down he asked, "What's going on?"

"We just lost one. She was a ten year old girl...an orphan. Oh my gosh. She...because of" Callie finally got it

"Where is she?"

"Closet" Callie said pointing to the closet door.

Derek walked in and saw Meredith in tears nearly hyperventilating. "It's okay Mer, I'm here, It wasn't her." He held her and tried to comfort her.

Meredith fell into his arms and wanted to stay there forever "It could have...She could have...had...a...family." Mer stammerd inbetween sobs.

"But it wasn't her, and she could have but there was still the possibility she couldn't. Come on, lets get back to work Jenna promised she'd come back for lunch." Derek said as he helped her off the floor of the closet.

They walked back into the hospital and went on with their day. Holding onto the fact that Jenna was coming back for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, somehow this got removed so here I am reuploading it. Just a quick update, I am currently writing 4 and hope to have it done by the end of the month, probably sooner but you never know. Thanks guys for all your patientice!

Friends but Enemies

Ch.3

Meeting

"_Oh__, __I__'__m __sorry __how __rude __of __me__, __My __name__'__s __Izzie __Stevens__."_

"Your dad was a good friend of mine and so is your adoptive dad and mom I believe. Your mom is Meredith Grey?" Izzie continued.

"She is, How do you know her and my dad?" Jenna asked since she didn't know her dad she wanted to know all about his life.

"How much time do you have?" Izzie asked.

"Let's see its 8:45 and I have to catch the 11:30 bus headed back to Seattle Grace so I have a few hours." Jenna said eager to know more about her father

"Okay, let's get some muffins from the shop and head back to my kitchen." Izzie said leading the way to the kitchen,

They arrived at the kitchen and Jenna said, "Wow, this is an amazing kitchen, look at the stainless steel and wow."

"So, you cook?" Izzie asked.

"No, bake, well when I could." Jenna said as she remembered her old life.

"Maybe sometime I'll teach you a thing or two." Izzie offered

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

For the next few hours Izzie and Jenna sat in the kitchen and just talked. They talked about George, baking, and even a little gossip. Soon it became 11:25.

"I should go, I can't miss the bus. I'm meeting my...my...I'm meeting Meredith and Derek for lunch. Hey, you should come. I bet they'd wanna see ya."

"Is Alex Karev going to be there?" Izzie asked in a way that there was something in her past she wasn't ready to tell the young girl.

"Probably, he's cool though, I mean he wasn't at first but now he's neat."

"I know, I don't really want to see him so I can't really go but maybe you could bring your parents by after they get off. I really want to see your mom again."

"Okay, I promise I'll try. I want to come back but if my parents don't want to after shift I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Jenna, It was so nice meeting you. I really hope you come back."

"I will." Jenna promised.

Jenna left the store with her muffins. She was able to get the the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. She quietly rode the bus to hospital taking little bits of a muffin. _These__are__pretty__good__. _Jenna thought.

The bus pulled up to the hospital and Jenna walked into the cafeteria, a place she had gotten to know very well since she arrived. She arrived at a table where Jackson, Christina, Mark, Lexie, Meredith and Derek were already sitting.

"Hey guys. Where's Alex?" Jenna said as she sat down

"Hey Jenna,He got pulled into an emergency surgery. How was you tour this morning?" Meredith said.

"Actually, it wasn't much. I got off at the first stop and found this cool shop where I spent most of the morning."

"Really?" Lexie asked. She knew most of the shops in Seattle and was curious which one it was.

"Yea, it was this place on 4th Avenue, maybe we could stop by after you guys get off?"

"That sounds like a good Jenna, I really want some muffins. It hasn't been the same since Izzie left." Derek said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Jenna pulled out her bag of muffins "I got these while I was down there. They are amazing."

"Wow, your right Jenna, these are really good. Almost like nothing I've ever tasted." Jackson said

"They seem so familiar, like I've had these before." Meredith said trying to recall the last time she had muffins that tasted like the one she was eating.

"Ok, kiddo, your officially in charge of baked goods." Mark said

The rest of lunch went on uneventful as the doctors talked about their day and Mark talked about himself. Jenna hung around the hospital for the rest of the day and soon it was time to go.

Just as they were walking out, Derek was paged into surgery. "Darn it, ok I have to take this but I promise next time I'll go with you guys." He went back into the building and Jenna and Meredith headed down the the shop.

The girls found a spot and started walking up the avenue. "There it is." Jenna said as the came up to the shop.

"Cricket's Bakery, Hmmmm sounds like a neat place. Oh and the window display is gorgeous." Meredith said as they walked through the door.

"Hey Josh, this is Meredith, my adoptive mom."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am"

"Well isn't this a sight I never thought I'd see." a voice said from the kitchen doorway

"Izzie?" Meredith couldn't believe it. This is where she went when she disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Mer, It's so good to see you." Izzie said as she hugs her long lost friend

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again. This is so great. You know I should have known with the muffins." Meredith rambled.

"I see you still ramble." Izzie said loving the fact that Meredith hadn't changed in that aspect.

"Once she went on for five minutes and thirty-six seconds. Trust me I timed it." Jenna chimed in. Meredith just shot her a look but Jenna kept going on "Derek and I have bets sometimes over how long she'll ramble."

"I knew I liked you Jenna." Izzie said laughing.

The girls talked for a few hours, catching up and just chatting. Too soon it was time for Meredith and Jenna to go. "Iz," Jenna said using the nickname she learned that night, "I'll come back tomorrow and maybe we can bake."

"Sounds like a plan, Jenna. And Mer, you can't tell Alex." Izzie said.

"Iz..." Meredith started, but Izzie cut her off knowing what Meredith was going to say.

"No, not yet, I mean, I'll tell him. I'm not ready to face him."

"Ok, but...just...he called out for you when he was dying." And with that Meredith and Jenna left the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends but Enemies

Ch.4

Nightmares

**A****/****N****Sorry****about****the****hiatus****, ****I****'****m****a****high****school****freshman****and****school****is****rough****. ****There****is****going****to****be****a****bit****of****a****time****jump****. ****We****'****re****going****from****early****July****to****early****August****. ****Also****for****this****particular****chapter****, ****italics****are****dreams****.**

_At__first__she__was__talking__with__her__mom__, __then__suddenly__she__had__a__heartattack__. __Suddenly__she__was__talking__to__a__man__who__told__her__that__he__was__her__dad__and__they__talked__for__a__few__mintues__, __and__BOOM__just__like__that__a__bus__came__out__of__nowhere__and__hit__him__. __Next__she__was__talking__to__Derek__and__then__a__shot__rang__out__and__he__was__on__the__ground__dead__. __A__few__seconds__she__was__talking__to__Meredith__when__her__lips__suddenly__went__blue__and__was__pale__, __she__too__was__dead__. _

Jenna suddenly woke up sweating with a pair of arms around her. Not thinking anything of it, she tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile across the hall in Alex's room,

_Addison__was__there__lying__on__the__conference__room__table__. __He__saw__her__there__, __bleeding__with__a__gunshot__wound__. __He__kept__trying__to__stop__the__bleeding__but__nothing__was__working__. __She__started__calling__out__for__him__. __She__said__, "__Alex__, __Alex__, __Alex__I__love__you__. __More__than__anyone__. __Don__'__t__forget__me__." __Then__suddenly__she__was__dead__and__he__heard__screaming__. _

Alex was awake now. She had died in front of him, how could she scream. Then he heard it again. It was coming from across the hall. After a minute he realized Jenna was across the hall. He got up and went to see why she was screaming in the middle of the night. He walked into her room and saw Jenna screaming in her sleep so he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. Soon she stopped screaming and he fell asleep.

The next morning Jenna woke up first. She first looked up at the arms wrapped around her. She saw Alex and was surprised. He was kind to her but not like this. She tried to move to see the clock but couldn't. Luckly she was able to crane her neck just enough to see it read 6:30.

"Alex, Alex," Jenna tried to shake him and squirm but his only reaction was to hold her tighter. She muttered a sorry then elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that for Addison?" He replied.

"First, it's 6:30 and you have to work and I'm going to the hospital today and I was hoping to go in with Derek. Second, who's Addison?" Jenna asked.

Upon hearing the time Alex let her go. After she asked about Addison he realized what he called her.

"Ummmm...no one, that's not important. Can I have first shower?" Alex said trying to change the subject.

"Sure" Jenna knew what he was doing and tried to read his face.

"Don't even bother trying to read me. I've been there, I know all the tricks." Alex said as he left a confused Jenna in the room. Alex may not have seemed like it but he was a smart man and he knew better than to tell Meredith and Derek what had happened because that would result in them finding out about his dream.

When they got to the hospital Jenna did what she always did, she went up to the Pediatric Ward to visit the kids her age. She had become particularly close to a girl named Chloe. Chloe was a girl her age who had come in with severe headaches, blurred vision, and was very sensitvie to light. She ended up having a ruptured brain aneurysm. They were keeping her for "observation", but Jenna knew the real reason they were keeping her there. She was an orphan and after finding out about the illness her foster family didn't want her anymore and they didn't have anywhere else to keep her. Jenna and Chloe understood each other in ways that only Meredith and Christina could understand because they were the same way.

So when Jenna walked into the room on that particular day Chloe knew something was up.

"So, what's new?" Chloe casually asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jenna answered just as casually

"LIAR!" Chloe half shouted

"How did you know? I've been practicing that poker face for years. First, Alex confuses me, now you can read me. Sheesh."

"Dude, you're my best friend, how could I not? As for Alex...I can't answer that. I mean he comes in and stuff and is my doctor but he doesn't talk about his personal life much."

"True, very true. Anyway, last night, I had a horrible dream."

"Like go to class in your underwear bad or meet your crush naked bad?"

"Worse," Jenna went on and told Chloe about her dream, "and then when I woke up this morning Alex was lying next to me with his arm around me. When I elbowed him to wake him up, he called me Addison, I mean who is she?"

"Maybe she's the latest chick he slept with, oo, or the name of his pet cat that he totured to death with a bowl of water and a stick." Chloe said

"Or maybe she's a world-renowned neonatal surgeon who used to be married to Derek." Alex said as he walked into the room. "So that's why you were you screaming last night." he added

"Okay, One, that doesn't answer why you called me her this morning. Two, was I really screaming last night?" Jenna asked

"No comment on number one, as for number two, yes but that's okay because you woke me from my nightmare, that no I will not tell you about. I guess it's a good thing Derek has a habit of sleeping with ear plugs because of Meredith's snoring and that Meredith was on call last night. I can tell you didn't tell them because you aren't in therapy and your mom isn't walking around with a worried look on her face." Alex said as he checked Chloe's vitals.

"I guess I'll ask Derek about number one and you're right I didn't tell them, it was one time no big deal." Jenna said

"Ah, yes, I'll make you a deal, I won't tell them about your nightmare and you don't ask about Ad..Addi...her." Alex couldn't say her name for some strange reason. "Also just a warning, the dream, not a one time thing."

"How do you know these things?" Jenna asked forgetting for a moment where she was.

Luckily, Alex still remembered he was at work and with a patient, "I'll tell you tonight, I'll order in chinese, from that one place we like, and we'll talk. I can also get your parents out for the night so we can talk alone."

"Sure, that's fine, yea good idea." Jenna started to worry a bit.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I have other patients to round on and if I hang around here too long Robbins may hurt me."

"Pssssssh, her, hurt a soul, I don't believe it." Chloe said finally finding a place to chime in.

After Alex left, Jenna talked with Chloe until lunch.

"I wish I could have lunch with you but you know the rules." Jenna said.

"You can do whatever as long as you have lunch with us." The girls recited at the same time. They had bother heard Meredith say it many times.

"Okay, well, I'm guess I'm going to have a lonely lunch AGAIN." Chloe sighed.

"You get used to it." Jenna said

Chloe shrugged and said, "I'll see ya after lunch, unless your gonna blow me off for some surgery."

"Sorry but I am, some rare procedure my dad's doing."

"I wish I could come. Stupid government, says I gotta stay here if I don't want to go to a girls home."

"Some day Chloe, Some day."

"Well, you better get off to lunch before your mom kills both of us."

So Jenna headed off to lunch with her parents. They weren't the ones she was worried about seeing, it was Alex. She knew she would keep up her side of the bargain but it was his side she was worried about.

Jenna got to the cafeteria, ran through the line and got her lunch. She sat down at the table with the other residents. They greeted her and went on with conversation.

"I'm telling you Alex, I was there before you."

"No you weren't Christina, plus it wasn't even cardio, what do you care?'

"I needed to be in an OR Alex, needed it. It's been days since I cut."

"Okay, I got five on Alex" Jenna whispered.

"I don't know Christina has a way of wining arguments so I'll put five on her." Meredith said

"Nah, Karev's got this one in the bag. I'm putting five on him." Mark said.

"Yang has this. I'll put five on her." Jackson said.

Alex and Christina argued for a few more minutes before Alex came through with the win.

"I was on Robbin's service today and I too haven't cut in days plus, my pager went of two minutes before yours."

"And I'll be collecting my winnings." Jenna said. Little did they know she was saving up for a gift for Chloe.

After collecting his share of the winnings, Mark left saying he had a surgery soon. A few minutes after Mark left Derek was paged. He looked down and saw it was Mark. He left the table saying it was a consult and that he didn't need any help. When he got to the Nurses Station where Mark paged him to he asked, "Why'd you page me when we were just at lunch together?"

"Let's go somewhere more private." The two moved into an empty patient room.

"I'm going to propose to Lexie." Mark spit out.

"Wow, okay, Congratulations man." Derek said patting Mark on the back

"I have no idea how I'm going to do it." Mark said with a worried look on his face.

Derek thought about it for a second then said, "Do it at Joe's. Soon, let me know when, I'll bring the girls and then they can all go crazy and we can have fun celebrating."

"Tommorow, It'll give me time to plan it and its not so sudden." Mark agreed.

"Tommorow then." Derek said.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends but Enemies

Ch.5

Secrets that are Shared

As he promised, Alex got both Meredith and Derek out of the house for the evening. Jenna rode home with him after his shift and they picked up the food from Lucky Dragon Chinese. They sat on the couch like they always did when it was just them.

"So..." Jenna started.

"Well...I grew up in a house with a drug addict father. He beat my mother bad. I beat him once for it. It was so bad he ended up in the hospital. That was the last time I saw the bastard. I became the man of the house. I had to get a job and provide for my mom, my brother, my sister, and myself. I know the tricks because I had to use the tricks."

Jenna sat there in shock. She knew him, or so she thought. He couldn't be that guy, he was so calm and not angry.

"How are you not angry all the time?"

"I used to be but slowly, I lost my reason to be angry. When I was an intern," Alex paused for a minute and chuckled "I was not liked because I was mean. Ask your mom, she has plenty of stories."

"What makes you think my dream is coming back tonight?"

"I used to have the dream. I was put into foster care for a while and I'd have the dream. Everyone responds to it differently, I became violent, you...you scream. How about we watch a movie and then head to bed?"

The movie finished quickly and the pair soon headed off to bed. True to what Alex had said, Jenna had the dream again. Luckily, Alex was able to get her to stop screaming before Meredith and Derek came home.

Jenna woke the next morning to the same pair of arms wrapped around her that she had the morning before. _Shoot__, __he__was__right__._ Jenna knew she should tell someone. She decided that she would wake up Alex so he wasn't late for work and then she would skype Courtney and Olivia, her only true friends in Portland.

After Alex was out of her room, she looked at the clock and saw it was to early to bother them so she went down ate some breakfast. Much to her surprise she saw Meredith down there.

"Good Morning, Don't you have to get into work?" She asked

"Good Morning to you too, and yes but I wanted to see what you were doing today and tell you that we're all going to Joe's tonight and this is the one time you get to come. Don't ask why but Derek talked to Joe alone last night when we were there and he said that Joe was going to let you in the bar tonight and so were all going out."

"Sounds fun, I was going to hang out at the bakery this morning, then after lunch I wanted to visit Chloe and then I guess after that I'll get ready for tonight."

"Okay well I'm going to finish getting ready and then head out to work, I'll see ya tonight." Meredith walked back upstairs and Jenna finished her breakfast and planned on catching the 7:20 bus at the stop just down the street.

She arrived at Izzie's at about 8:00, said hi to Josh and walked back to the kitchen where she knew she would find Izzie baking like there was no tommorrow.

"Morning Izzie."

Izzie looked up from the batter she was mixing. "Morning Jenna, how are you today?"

"I'm good, I need you not to kill me when I say this but, I think it's time to tell Alex. I know what you told me what went down but I think he's moved on."

"Jenna, I'm...I'm not ready."

"Yes you are Iz. He called me Addison yesterday, I don't know who she is and he may kill me if he found out I told you but yesterday he came in and got my sleeping form to stop screaming and when I woke him up he called me Addsion."

"I'll think about it, come on though, I have a new recipe I want you to try."

So Jenna dropped the subject and the two baked until 11:40 when Jenna had to go get ready to get on the bus to have lunch with the group. Just before she left she told Izzie about her plans for tonight, hinting she should join them. Lunch was boring was all Cristina did was complain about her lack of surgery, what made it worse was that just before lunch Alex got pulled into an emergency surgery.

After lunch Jenna rushed up to see Chloe, hoping she wasn't the one on Alex's table. When she arrived in her room and saw she was eating lunch she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, you seem worried."

"Alex got pulled into an emergency surgery and was worried it was you."

"Nope, I'm here. Alive and hungry. Now, I'm going to eat lunch, if you don't want to watch go away."

"Okay, well, I just came to check on you. I was freaked out, remember, girl with dead mommy who had cancer."

"Riiiiiight, well have fun at the get together tonight, I hear Alex talking."

"Bye."

Jenna went home and got on her computer so she could skype her friends. She logged on and found both girls were on. _Well__, __looks__like__I__'__m__going__to__intrude__on__their__conversation__. _She called both girls and was glad to see their faces when they answered.

"Courtney, Olivia, It's so good to see you."

"Jenna, I haven't seen you since you first told us about your dad and new parents." Courtney said

"Well, I've been kind of busy. I'm trying to make friends here and get comfortable. I have three really close ones, Alex lives with us and works at the hospital, Izzie owns a bakery on 4th street, and Chloe is a patient in peds who's parents died in a car crash and either she stays in the hospital or goes into a girls home."

"Wow, Jenna you've got some good people there, I wish we were there." Olivia said.

"We've begged our parents to move but something about jobs and money." Courtney added.

"Well, I didn't call to catch up, I mean I did but I also had something else I wanted to talk about. I've been having a dream, for the past two nights, the same thing. I talk with people for a little bit and then they die, but every morning I wake up with Alex wrapped around me. He and I are alike, our past is similar. I get scared." Jenna confessed to the girls

"Jenna, I think you need help, like real mental help." Courtney spoke first

"She's right, no one knows you better than us and trust us we know what were talking about." Olivia added.

"Maybe...I guess...No I can't, I'm not crazy, I don't need therepy." Jenna said.

"Okay okay, whatever you say." Oliva replied.

The conversation went on for another half hour just catching up and talking. Jenna eventually had to end it because she needed to get ready for her night out.

Since Joe's was just across the street from the hospital, Meredith and Derek decided they would just meet Jenna at the hospital then head over there.

The three of them found the booth occupied by Christina and Owen and joined them. Moments after they walked in, Izzie came through the door and looking for them. She saw the booth where they were, downed a shot and headed over.

"Izzie? Is that really you? It can't be." Christina said.

"Hey Christina. Hey Mer, hey Derek, hey Jenna." She said and gave Jenna a hug and joined them. The next person to walk in was Alex.

"Oh my, Izzie, is that really you?" Alex managed to get out

"Hi Alex."

"Where, where have you been?

"Here, I own the bakery on fourth street."

"You knew?" Alex said talking to Jenna now

"She asked me not to tell. I wanted to but she asked me not to."

"I need something stronger." Alex headed off towards the bar.

The group talked for a while and then Mark and Lexie walked in. Mark ushered them over to the already crowded booth. They quickly joined the conversation and after a few minutes Love Story began playing in the bar. Mark noticed this and listened to the lyrics as he had heard the song several times when he had a female patient in Peds. He heard the part he was looking for.

_Romeo __save __me __I__'__ve __been __feeling __so __alone__,_

_I __keep __waiting __for __you __but __you __never __come_

_Is __this __in __my __head __I __don__'__t __know __what __to __think_

_He __knelt __to __the __ground __and __pulled __out __a __ring_

As the lyrics played Mark followed, he pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me Lexie. I don't ever want you to be alone. I love you beyond words."

Through her tears Lexie was barely able to get out a yes. He placed the ring on her finger and Derek said, "Joe get us another round, we need to celebrate."

"This ones on me guys." Joe said when he brought them their drinks.

The group celebrated until the bar closed because they all had the next day off.

_Okay so sorry for the late update, next chapter will be up by the end of this week to mid next week, hopefully_


	6. Chapter 6

Friends but Enemies

Ch.6

And the Truth Comes Out

She knew this wasn't going to be a good night. Alex had to work that night and Meredith and Derek didn't. She knew she was going to get caught and part of her wanted to get caught. She wanted to be free of the secret but the other part knew she would worry her...ugh she still could call them parents, it annoyed her but something just wasn't right she just couldn't get herself to say it. She debated staying awake all night but she knew that was out of the question. So, she went to bed hoping with all her heart she wouldn't have the dream. She slowly drifted off.

After Jenna had hit the sack, Meredith and Derek decided to enjoy their somewhat alone time. Around midnight they decided to go to sleep because they both had to work the next day. They had just drifted off when Mer suddenly heard loud screaming. She sat up immediately and woke her sleeping husband, who was sleeping right through it. As soon as he was awakened he heard the screaming and sat up trying to figure out the source. He realized it was coming from the room next to his.

"It's Jenna?" He said almost as a question

"I'll go check on her." Meredith replied

Meredith tried to shake Jenna and wake her but she just kept screaming. Then she remembered something Alex had said earlier in the day "_Hold her close ." _ She hadn't understood what he meant earlier but now she got it. So she lay down beside her and held her close just as Alex had said.

At 6:30 the next morning an alarm woke Meredith and Jenna up. Meredith was surprised the girl had an alarm set that early. She got up and looked to Jenna, who was just starting to wake up.

Jenna woke up and a pair of arms were around her, but they weren't the ones that were usually there. She looked up to see Meredith's face and she silently mad at herself. "Good morning." Jenna said.

"Good Morning." Meredith replied. "Can I ask why you were screaming last night?"

"Yes, but then can I ask who Addison is?" Jenna said knowing once she told Meredith about the dream, all deals were off.

"Fine but you first." Meredith insisted.

"Okay, it's the same every night, except last night. I'm talking to my mom and then she dies, next I'm talking to this guy who says that he's my dad but I wouldn't know, then I'm talking to Derek and suddenly he's dead, then finally I'm talking to you and then you die. Last night though, after you died, I was talking to Alex and then he died. That scared me because he's like my brother, we're alike he understands me in a unique way."

"Wow Jenna, you need help, mental help. I know you're not crazy, I wasn't crazy but I went," Meredith paused for a moment "The only reason I'm with Derek is because I went to therapy. I basically raised myself, I had issues. Dr. Wyatt changed that. I'm going to get you an appointment tomorrow."

Knowing she couldn't win, Jenna agreed. "Now tell me about Addison."

"Why do you want to know about her so much?" Meredith asked curious why such a young girl was fascinated with the surgeon other than the fact that she was only ten and loved surgery as much as Christina.

"Well, the first night after the dream, Alex was there and when I tried to wake him up by elbowing him, he called me Addison and I asked who she was but he wouldn't tell me then, he said if I asked about her he would tell you guys about the dream and so since you know about the dream all bets are off so I really want to satisfy my curiosity." Jenna rambled.

"Okay, well, Addison is a world-renowned neonatal surgeon, she was married to Derek but cheated on him with Mark causing him to move here but that's another story. When Alex was first on her service it was because she put him there, then it almost became voluntary. They once kissed in a bar then she didn't speak with him until he trapped her in a closet. Rumor has it that one day they went all the way. Soon after she left for L.A."

Jenna started putting a few things together but she still had one question. "Do I look like her?"

"No, she was tall, very fashionable, with red hair. You knew she was coming around when you heard her heels hitting the floor, tick, tick, tick. You have her blue eyes though." Realizing what made Alex call Jenna, Addison, Meredith added, "She was also kind of violent. Not extremely, kind of playfully."

Finally, Jenna had all the answers she was looking for. "Thank you Meredith, I'm going to talk with Alex tonight. As for now, we should probably start getting ready if you want to be at work on time."

Meredith and Jenna got ready and headed off to the hospital. When they arrived, the first thing Jenna did was go off to see Chloe. While Meredith went off to get ready for work and get an appointment with Dr. Wyatt.

Just before she walked into Chloe's room, Jenna noticed Alex standing near by and took note.

"Good morning Chloe." Jenna said as she walked into her friend's room

"Jenna! You have to tell me what happened a few days ago. I heard some gossip going around that a bunch of people were going to Joe's two of which were Meredith and Derek."

Jenna spoke in a whisper now, "I will but I need you to play along here for a second my guess is that Alex will be standing by the door in oh five seconds."

Chloe nodded.

"So, I'm going to therapy today. I had the dream again and Alex wasn't there. I finally found out about Addison too." Jenna said talking a little louder.

Alex saw Jenna walking into Chloe's room. He knew wanted to know how last night had gone and he also knew Chloe would be the first person she would tell. He waited a few minutes and made his way over toward the room casually. The first thing he heard was, "So, I'm going to therapy today." He panicked a bit, Meredith had found out about the dream, he had nothing to hold over her head, she was going to find out. He tuned back in "I finally found out about Addison too."Too late,she already knew, how much had Mer said? What was he going to do? Now he was the one with a lot of questions and no answers. "Tell me everything you found out." Chloe's voice he heard this time. Alex had no other choice but to go in and stop her.

"Good Morning Chloe. Oh Jenna, nice to see you, how are you this morning?" Alex asked as if he hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"Oh you know exactly because you heard what I said, Duh." Jenna said and rolled her eyes

Alex sighed and did his job. "I miss her. I mean I didn't at first but after she came back and we did the surgery, I realized how much I missed her." He said this and then walked out.

"Okay, what just happened?" Chloe asked

"He just made a huge confession." Jenna said.

Chloe just kind of looked at Jenna.

"I'll explain later."

The girls talked for awhile and then it was lunchtime. Jenna said bye to her friend in case she didn't see her again that day went down to the cafeteria while Chloe stayed back in her room near the nurses station.

"Your appointment is at 2:30." Meredith said as Jenna walked over to the usual table, where so far she was the only one there.

"Great." Jenna said her voice full of sarcasm.

Before Meredith could respond, Alex joined the pair. "You told her about Addison."

"She had a right to know Alex."

"Mer, that wasn't your story to tell."

Christina joined them just as the argument was starting to get heated.

"Who's winning?" Christina asked Jenna.

"I'm not sure, I think both of them have a fair fight here, meaning even I can't place a bet."

"Wow, that good of a fight."

"You have good timing too, just starting to get heated."

For the rest of lunch Christina and Jenna silently watched to pair argue back and forth until Meredith was paged.

"Jenna, 2:30, don't forget." She said as she left.

"You guys know of any interesting surgeries I could watch before I enter hell." Jenna asked.

_So quick AN: I was going through my reviews and noticed that Discovery had more words than this. Just saying. Also this is the final chapter of this story but have no fear my first chapter of my next story is almost ready to be posted, hopefully sometime next week since I won't be online this weekend._


End file.
